Time of My Life
by ScytheMeister23
Summary: Ivan wants to take their relationship one step further. Liet has been wanting that since before the first date. M/M, NSFW, OneShot, RusLiet.


Liet layed back as Ivan pulled his boxers from his legs, leaving him naked. And defenseless.

Ivan positioned his head between his thighs, placing his hands on either one and rocking left and right. Liet could see Ivan's smile from behind his balls, and the look of excitement that came from behind his erect cock. All he could do was smile back, mostly from the tickling of Ivan's fingers.

Ivan kissed along the base of Liet's cock, moving up slowly and grasping his lovers balls. Ivan moved up the six inches and swallowed four in his first try, quickly his lips moving up and down the shaft. Only stopping when he moved up too fast, releasing the cock from his mouth. Ivan was quickly able to swallow down to the base, causing Liet to groan and gasp in pleasure. Before he knew it, Ivan heard the signs that Liet was coming: faster breathing, harder grip on his head.

No. Too fast.

Ivan pulled his head out of Liet's crotch, gaining a scratch beneath his hair from Liet's nails.

Ivan leaned over toward the nightstand seeking a condom while Liet went at his boyfriends shorts. Liet was only able to undo them before Ivan found both condom and their bottle of lube, causing him to open to a more vulnerable position. Ivan stood on the bed to get his pants off before positioning himself between his lovers legs.

Liet always loved what he saw: Ivan rolling a condom over his seven inches and massaging their lube onto it. If he could get any harder... Man.

"You ready? "

"Y- yea." Liet said with a bit of a stutter while moving to lay down on his back.

Ivan nudged Liet's asshole with the tip of his cock, not wanting to go too quickly in the tight hole.

Ivan pushed in watching Liet's face to know it wasn't too much. Liet squeezed his eyes shut, smiling from the pain/pleasure.

Ivan began thrusting into his boyfriends hole, slowly. They both enjoyed what they were receiving and wanted it to last. Liet began arching his back as his boyfriend went deeper into his ass, a sign to Ivan that it was okay to go faster. And deeper. Ivan still saw roughly two inches before he pulled out from each thrust, seeing a little bit less each time.

Ivan kept looking at Liet's face and the half open eyes staring back at him. He looked like he was the happiest 19 year old to be alive. As if he would be happy forever. Just because Ivan was shoving his cock up his ass.

Returning attention to Liet's ass, Ivan started putting more in. Slowly at first, before giving one big thrust into Liet's asshole. Liet's eyes snapped open before taking in a large gasp of air.

With his balls slapping against his boyfriends ass, Ivan started to lean over. Their lips met and they became wrapped in each others arms. Tireless kissing and his boyfriend thrusting between his legs drove Liet nuts. The contact between them made Ivan all the more turned on, making him pound faster.

With Ivan fucking him and his dick being rubbed between their stomachs, Liet felt that he was going to cum. He hugged tighter around Ivan and moved his lips to his boyfriends shoulder, in need of something to bite. Ivan could tell what these actions meant and started thrusting harder rather than faster.

Ivan felt the pain sharpen in his shoulder as a dampness formed between them but continued thrusting. The combined stimulation and orgasm was incredible, and made Liet almost bite harder.

The deed wasn't done though.

"Faster..." Liet whispered into Ivan's ear. "Cum... Inside..." He said between gasps.

Ivan unwrapped Liet and placed his hands beside Liet's shoulders, while he began thrusting faster. Ivan came with one final thrust, leaving it in as Liet had wanted.

He pulled out and rolled beside Liet, pulling the condom off and throwing it beside the bed. He nuzzled his boyfriend and began stroking his cock. "So." Ivan asked. "Enjoyable?" Liet looked at Ivan with alight disbelief. "Shut up." He said moving his hand up to Ivan's mouth and rolling his eyes.


End file.
